1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for blocking a bodily passage, and, more particularly, to such devices for removably blocking a fallopian tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Sterilization remains the most popular contraceptive method in the United States, particularly among women, with approximately 40% of all men and women combined relying on sterilization as a contraceptive method. Based upon 1988 date, approximately 600,000-700,000 female sterilizations are performed each year in the United States, with about 50% of these comprising postpartum tubal ligations via minilaparotomy.
Safe, nonpermanent physical methods of contraception are desirable for women who do not wish to or cannot take contraceptive medication. Since the intrauterine device (IUD) has been largely removed from the U.S. market, efforts have been expended to devise an effective fallopian tube plug to prevent the passage of an ovum into the uterus or of a spermatozoa toward an ovary.
Among the devices that have been disclosed are the fallopian tube plug of Heltebrandt et al. (U.K. Pat. Appl. GB 2 010 728 A), the plug and clip device of Roth et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,590), and the tubular pessary of Hamou (U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,110).
Over the past several years higher-quality flexible hysteroscopes having operating channels have become available, along with improved optics. It is believed that such devices can contribute to the development of an alternative reversible contraceptive method.